Último Suspiro
by BlackSky83
Summary: En mitad de la batalla el cuerpo se llena de adrenalina, el único pensamiento es el deseo de sobrevivir. La sangre y los gritos desesperados la rodeaban. Ella siguió luchando hasta que sus piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo, hasta que sus manos no pudieron sostener la espada. Hasta que los refuerzos llegaron. Gen. One-Shot.


**Primera historia de Bleach! Espero que les guste!**

 **Nos leemos**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros la rodaban. Sangre y fuego se mezclaban frente a sus ojos. Todo parecía perdido.

-Comandante.- La mujer giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al hombre tras ella. Era alto y de pelo castaño, con facciones que se podrían considerar hermosas de no ser por la suciedad y la sangre seca que la cubría.

Kaede sabía muy bien quién era. Se había graduado con él de la academia, pero nunca habían hablado. Aún así, Kaede se había encargado de aprenderse los nombres de todos sus compañeros. Ella siempre había sido pequeña, delicada y un poco torpe. No tenía ni idea de que la había llevado a convertirse en Shinigami, pero al descubrir que tenía el poder para hacerlo, no pensó mucho antes de entrar a la academia.

Y no se arrepentía. Si, sus días no habían sido exactamente fáciles, y salir de su timidez había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Pero no se arrepentía.

La timidez aún la invadía ocasionalmente, razón por la cual no había podido subir de puesto mayor a la décima silla. Pero esa estaba bien para ella. Ser una oficial era más que suficiente, pues Kaede nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Y al parecer era lo más lejos que llegaría.

Había salido con un grupo de reconocimiento. Uno pequeño para pasar inadvertidos. No se esperaban la manada de huecos que los atacaron poco después de llegar al mundo humano.

Los huecos continuaban llegando. Kaede estaba segura que había un portal cerca, pero no habían logrado localizarlo. De los veinte Shinigamis que habían llegado, quedaban doce. Solo habían estado peleando unos minutos, aunque ellos lo sintieran como horas, y casi la mitad de sus tropas habían sido destruidas.

-La octava silla, Mei Inuzaga, cayó en batalla. El lado norte cayó con ella.- Sentenció el hombre, apretando su katana con fuerza. Kaede internamente se corrigió. Quedaban nueve.

Ahora la persona con cargo más alto en el lugar era ella.

Sus ojos se movieron a la batalla. Los Shinigamis luchaban con fuerza, pero era obvio que el gran número de enemigos los estaba debilitando rápidamente. Habían mandando un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas. Kaede no estaba segura de que los refuerzos encontraría sobrevivientes.

Tomó un trago de aire, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Su deber era proteger a las almas que sin dudar serían devoradas sin no lograban detener este ataque.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la determinación brillando en ellos.

-Seguiremos luchando hasta el último suspiro. Hasta que el últimos de ellos caiga. Kai, manda a los mejores buscadores. Hay que encontrar el portal. El resto... Les daremos tiempo.- Kaede desenvainó su espada, apuntándola hacia la manada de Huecos. Kai asintió, dando una pequeña reverencia antes de girar sobre sus talones para dar las órdenes, su propio espíritu de pelea incendiándose al ver la determinación en los ojos de aquella joven que normalmente era callada y retraída pero que ahora se veía como una tigresa lista para su última batalla.

"Gracias por todo, amiga mía." Susurró en su mente, apretando un poco su agarre en la Zanpakto. Sintió la calidez crecer en el mango, la espada dando una última despedida.

Kaede tomó un fuerte respiro. Miró a ambos lado, donde otros cinco Shinigami se habían situado, y con un pequeño asentimiento se lanzó sobre el hueco más cercano.

Gritos. Sangre. Almas y huecos siendo destrozados. Sintió el calor de la lava que salía de su espada. Sintió como los huecos la mordían, arañaban, golpeaban. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a caer. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, tan desesperados como ella en aguantar, sobrevivir, luchar.

Pasaron minutos, horas, días. O al menos así se sintió para los guerreros.

Su reiatsu estaba casi acabado. De los otros cinco quedaban dos con vida, pero ninguno tenía la energía para continuar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kaede se recostó sobre su espada. Al menos habían logrado cerrar el portal o eso parecía, pues los huecos habían dejado de llegar.

-Hasta el último suspiro, comandante.- Kai habló en un suave susurro. Un hueco lo había atravesado, ambos sabían que no duraría mucho.

-Hasta que el último de ellos caiga, Kai.- Respondió. Con fuerza inexistente alzó su espada, observando a los doce huecos que quedaban.

Se preparó para atacar.

Y de pronto... No fue necesario.

Un rayo naranja atravesó el campo de batalla, cortando a los huecos en segundos. Kaede no estaba muy segura de que estaba pasando, pero su espada cayó de sus ahora frías manos. Sus piernas fueron incapaz de sostenerla y cayó arrodillada junto al cuerpo agonizante de su compañero.

Los huecos ya no estaban.

Y años, muchos años después, aún recordaría a aquel hombre. Fuerte, grande, con un distinguible cabello naranja y joven. Muy joven. Pero sus marrones ojos brillaban con determinación, el poder saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Recordaría la pequeña sonrisa reconfortante que le dio, recordaría sus labios moviéndose, solo capaz de distinguir el "Buen Trabajo" para luego caer en la inconsciencia.

Días después, despertaría en la sociedad de almas. Despertaría y se enteraría de que la victoria se le atribuía a ella, su misterioso salvador había desaparecido segundos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Y durante días, meses, Kaede trataría de negarlo, trataría de darle crédito al misterioso hombre de pelo anaranjado.

Y luego.

Luego vería a un joven caminando por las calles de la sociedad de almas, sus ojos serios y una sonrisa forzada, rodeado de personas fuertes y famosas quienes parecían tener la misma sonrisa falsa en sus cansados rostros. Una sonrisa que engañaba a la mayoría de los Shinigamis que los observaban. Y cuando su mirada cayó en ella, el joven le guiñó un ojo, llevando un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Kaede entendió el mensaje.

Eran veteranos, guerreros. No deseaban la fama, no querían reconocimiento. Su único deseo era proteger.

Kaede inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud. Por qué aunque el joven no deseara el crédito, Kaede sabía que sin él, ella estaría muerta.

Desde entonces, cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre aquella noche, Kaede solo sonreía y negaba la cabeza antes de cambiar de tema.

Y muchos, muchos, muchos años después, cuando Kaede había avanzado a tercera silla en su propio escuadrón, un hombre, ya no tan joven, de pelo anaranjado, se volvió el nuevo capitán. Trajo locura y desastre a la ya no tan tradicional sociedad de almas.

Kaede inmediatamente pidió una transferencia.

Ichigo Kurosaki era alguien a quien Kaede estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta que el último de sus enemigos cayera, o hasta dar el último suspiro en el intento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fav?

Comentario?

Nos leemos!

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
